<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sleighing Competition by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255797">A Sleighing Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gudako has no idea where Gil or Ozy got this idea, but Santa is not competing to see who is best at gift giving. The fact that everyone else is not alarmed is worrying her she might be the only sane person here, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gudako/Edmond Dantes, Nefertari/Ozymandias | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sleighing Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it.</p>
<p>This was the event that could not be missed.</p>
<p>The time of year when presents form all over the world were delivered to those most deserving of them.</p>
<p>The time of year that most people associate with presents and family. To the time of togetherness as the spirit of the holiday is celebrated throughout the world. Of course there are different traditions in the various countries. Some celebrate with the whole family. Some celebrate by going to their place of worship. Some decide this is the perfect time of year to focus on just the holidays they grew up with even if that leaves out Christmas entirely.</p>
<p>….and some celebrate with just their lovers.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Gudako looked over at Rin as if she really hoped her hearing was lost. Just temporarily. Anything, but what she thought Rin was informing her about before she went off to spend the rest of the holiday with Cu. The two of them were incredibly sweet to one another when not in the middle of explosions and mayhem. Cu’s luck may have gone up a rank or two, but the man still had the worst timing to <em>be</em> involved in any of the nonsense that would have likely killed anyone else. As well as himself if you depended solely on Lancer luck.</p>
<p>“I told you that Hakuno would be spending time with Nefertari tonight until midnight strikes. The two of them said something to the effect of their husbands on a quest to prove themselves.” Rin added before physically making sure Gudako couldn’t drop the red colored box holding her Christmas gift.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me Hakuno went out of her way to hand out gifts early and prepare a feast with Nefertari as well as whatever the two were up to to prepare for their Christmas weeks involved Gilgamesh and Ozymandias that starts in-” Here Gudako physically looked to the nearest clock on the wall before continuing. “Eight hours. Those two were left alone, together or separate I don’t care. Alone to their own devices where none of the Chaldea facility… or their wives, could monitor the two of them?”</p>
<p>Weeks were made known because neither Gil nor Ozy believed that anything could truly be celebrated completely in just one day. Not when they had anything to say about it. </p>
<p>Rin looked incredibly calm despite nodding to <em>confirm</em> this travesty. “Of course they will be back by midnight. I told you this.”</p>
<p>Yes, it was clear to Gudako that time with Cu Chuliann must prepare a person for anything and everything. This disaster in the making didn’t even rattle Rin’s nerves. If anything she looked like it was more of a relieving thing the two of them would be gone. Indeed it looked like her day would be made complete if Ishtar and Medb followed suit, if the look in her eyes as she <em>casually</em> glanced their way was anything to go by. “Rin…. You won’t be killing any of the Servants would you. We need them for saving humanity, remember?”</p>
<p>“As long as some of them.” And wow that was a terrifying glare from Rin that was, thankfully, not directed at Gudako, but at the two aforementioned woman. “Are able to control themselves this coming holiday.”</p>
<p>"They can behave?" It came out a question.</p>
<p>Gudako never really did see the two do behaving well. Not when they egged the other on. Ishtar really did take the fact that Hakuno was Gilgamesh's wife terribly, and lashed out at him all the time. Something that Gudako knew Enkidu was amused with since the muttering of Hakuno being good with "Rin Faces" had them snickering. Well... before they joined in to impale Ishtar with a chair leg, or whatever se they could toss her way like a javelin. Medb on the other hand was very ... die hard to get Cu Chuliann into their bed. Rin had taken <strong><em>all</em> </strong>the offense. She took even more when Medb invited her into a threesome with the man they all knew was Rin's lover. The fight from that ended up with Cu practically worshipping Rin for the next few weeks.</p>
<p>"I will make them." Rin promised darkly. The threat of violence apparently an aphrodisiac to the Lancer who called himself her lover, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. Gudako decided that now would definitely be a good time to leave.</p>
<p>Quickly.</p>
<p>Gudako retreated to her room faster than she had any right to. Then again she did not want to see or be held responsible for anything the two arrogant kings did. </p>
<p>"Sen-" Not today Mash. Not today. If Gudako moved a little bit quicker, well she was not going to tell you that. It was clearly the viewer's imagination. </p>
<p>Around a separate corridor to dodge a Serenity and literally summersaulting over Kiyohime as soon as her body launched at her from the ceiling, Gudako doubled back and did a quarter loop to throw them and anyone else off her trail. She was not responsible tonight.</p>
<p>She was not!</p>
<p>"Accomplice, Master...  I think you might need another lesson on losing a tail. I had to cover you twice." Gudako relaxed her fight or flight instincts with his voice. Turning there was her very own favorite Avenger. She knw she could count on Dantes to be good.</p>
<p>"I needed an escape. Your laughing buddies are up to something I don't want to get in trouble with." Gudako leaned into him for support. Amused that the little action had him tensing before wrapping his arms around her. She would get him to realize PDA could be good for the soul eventually.</p>
<p>"Then I make a convenient alibi, don't you think?" Gudako really was starting to believe Dantes should have been something called Savior class with that.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Hahahahahhaha! We all know who the winner of this race it!" A brilliant man, no king, in gold said in a ship that looked so very much like it was ready for space to those not in the know. </p>
<p>"I agree, we all know who the real winner is here!" The other in a flying pyramid shouted back before joining in with his own laugh. </p>
<p>"There was no contest on the brilliance on he who could only be the victor we both already know and agree on!" Th first man continued on with his laugh.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes the wisdom on knowing who is superior in the end can only be obvious!" The Egyptian guffawed. "The one who could claim the most presents from all around the world for their Queen is clearly a battle we all know the winner!" </p>
<p>"Of course!" </p>
<p>The two kept laughing, their voices raising higher and higher in their merriment.</p>
<p>A plane's space away a sleigh carried a vert irritated Santa, "Neither of them know that Santa is supposed to give presents to all the ones on the nice list. At all." A challenge on who could gain more presents was <em>not</em> something you win as a Santa. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>